mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Bandit
Bandits are tricky villains that appear in the Yoshi series Mario Party and Paper Mario series. They are seen in several games, where they usually steal valuable items and money from unsuspecting victims. They cloak themselves in light-blue cloaks and masks that have usually a bit evilish smile. These masks however, move with their facial expressions. Appearances ''Yoshi series Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island In ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, they were a common enemy along with Shy Guys. If one touched Yoshi (unless they were stunned or being jumped on) they would take away Baby Mario and start running. By merely touching the Baby, Yoshi could get him back. Jumping on them three times will defeat it which would cause several coins to pop out. If Yoshi throws an egg at one a coin will pop out. They also appeared in Yoshi's Island DS where they were less common. ''Mario Party series Mario Party 7 Bandit appears in ''Mario Party 7 in Pyramid Park. He steals the Sphinx's star, and the player has to get it back with a Chain Chomp. ''Mario Party 8 Bandit appeared in ''Mario Party 8 in several boards. In Shy Guy's Perplex Express, he is wandering around in one of the trains. There is a green space, if somebody lands on that green space, a Shy Guy will ask the player where the Bandit is, although sometimes he'll ask about Mowz instead. Bandit also appears in the board, Koopa's Tycoon Town, where he hides in a dark alley. If anyone lands on the green space, Bandit is going to come out, and steal coins from one of the hotels, and will give them to the player who landed on the green space. ''Paper Mario'' games ''Paper Mario Bandits only appear at Dry Dry Desert in Paper Mario. They run around extremely fast attempting to battle with Mario. In battle, their Hp is 5 and their attack is 2. They have an extremely annoying attack called Mug and if Mario doesn't block the attack, the Bandits will steal coins from him. Mario can attack them using his Hammer or Jump attacks. If Mario doesn't attack any of the Bandits that have his coins, they will run off leaving the plumber hero out of coins and out of experience. Kooper's (if upgraded) Dizzy Shell is very effective on them. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door There are three types of Bandits in ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door: the regular Bandits, Big Bandits, and much more dangerous Badge Bandits. The regular Bandits act extremely the same as they did in the original Paper Mario having an Hp of 5, an attack of 2, and a defense of 0. They also continue to steal Mario's coins if he doesn't block and defeat them. Big Bandits act much the same than the weaker Bandits, however, this time, they steal Items. They also have an Hp of 8, an attack of 3, and an defense of 0. Both the Bandits and Big Bandits are only found in Glitzville and the Pit of 100 Trials. And finally, the vicious Badge Bandits are the strongest of all. They have an Hp of 12, an attack of 5, but a defense of 0. Like their name suggests, this criminals can steal Mario's badges. Bandits also live "peacefully" in Rogueport stealing from any newcomers. As Mario first makes is way to Professor Frankliy's house, a Bandit runs by Mario and steals half the coins Mario was currently holding. The Bandit can be found at the backside of the Inn hiding in a very dirty room. In Glitzville, a more nicer Bandit named Bandy Andy hangs around the locker room with King K and often leaves the room no matter how many times Jolene tells him not to. He also tells Mario (who goes by the "Great Gonzales" around the time) about the secrets/myths of the Glitz Pit. Bandy Andy soon becomes another one of Grubba's victims warning Mario to not go onto the stage when none is around. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bandits appear in ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team ''where they are fought mainly in the Dozing Sands. Bandits are much more trickier as the use smoke bombs in their attacks. Bandits also usually fight in grounds and in battle, they either attack by dashing at Mario and Luigi or by attempting to trick them with a fake, cardboard cutting of themselves that have bombs on them. The former can be countered by jumping (The Bandit looks at the bro. who will be attacked and steals coins if it hits.), while the latter can be blocked with the hammer. Statistics Navigation }} de:Bandit es:Bandido it:Furfo fr:Bandit ja:ボロドー (ゲームキャラクター) nl:Bandit da:Bandit no:Bandit Category:Shy Guys Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Enemies in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Mario Party 8 Characters Category:Characters